1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing device carrying out image processing on the basis of image data or an image-drawing command inputted from an image processing terminal such as a client computer or the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
In DTP (desktop publishing), a page layout is prepared by carrying out image creation, manipulation, editing, and the like at a processing device such as a personal computer, a workstation, or the like. On the basis of this page layout, a film is prepared in order to expose a printing plate (CEPS), or an image is directly written to a printing plate so as to prepare a printing plate for printing (CTP: Computer to Plate).
In DTP, when proofing or the like is carried out before creation of the actual printing plate or before printing by using the printing plate, there are cases in which the page layout displayed on a monitor is printed-out by using a color printing device such as a laser printer or the like by using a WYSIWYG function or the like.
In a DTP application, there are cases in which information regarding the image on the page layout, such as registration marks or captions or the like, is added automatically. In this way, when printing-out the image based on the page layout by using a laser printer or the like, the registration marks or captions are formed at predetermined positions. Further, when printing by using a printing plate which has been prepared on the basis of this page layout, cutting is carried out on the basis of the registration marks and captions.
When preparing a page layout or the like by using a DTP application, there are cases in which attempts are made to place the image or the like over the full range of (i.e., so as to fill) the finished size. At such times, if there is a gap between the actual finished size and the image position, blank gaps may be formed between the image and the edges of the sheet at the time of cutting.
As a way of preventing this problem, usually, so-called bleeding processing is carried out, and the page layout is prepared such that image drawing is carried out at a size which is about 3 mm larger than the finished size.
On the other hand, when a prepared page layout is outputted as a color comprehensive layout or outputted as a proof, it must be confirmed whether the bleeding has been carried out appropriately. To this end, image framing lines must be written in by hand.
It is known to provide a method in which the size and the positions of the finish lines are set in advance, and, at the time of printing-out, the finish lines also are image-drawn.
However, the size and the positions of the finish lines differ not only in accordance with the sheet size, but also in accordance with the DTP application. Therefore, when preparing a page layout, the size and the positions of the finish lines must be investigated and set in advance.